rwby_wiki_chroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Thieves Guild
The Thieves Guild is a very large worldwide organisation that has members in every nation, almost all thieves are known to be in this guild. The member count is estimated to be in the five-hundred millions mark and counting. The group has many locations for safe havens that can hold to 10 thousand to a few million members. It is unknown who is their guild master or leader for the thieves. When the thieves steal things they return to their local safe haven and sell the stolen items to a guild vendor, as no store or merchant in the city would buy hot property. They "fence" the items, or store it to the treasury, and then the thief obtains a profit that way. How to join It is unknown how to join the Thieves Guild, some people guess that you have to simply be notorious. Though others say that you just have to get the guilds attention somehow. There is no actual known way to join, those who do want to just have to find out a way. Rules The rules of the Thieves guild are quite simple, and there are very few rules within the group that must be followed. Some are more important than others. # GOLDEN RULE: In no situation should you EVER murder the person you're stealing from, us in the guild may be thieves, but in no way are we murderers. If you do so you will have to kill yourself in the same fashion you did to the victim, or you can pay a large sum of money to repay it. # NEVER steal the belongings or any items of your fellow thieves. If caught doing so you will be removed from the guild. # Do NOT act in self defense if you are caught by the law. Just run. The only time you can kill something is when its not during your job. Highwaymen on the road and such, Killing wild animals is fine if you for some reason encounter them. # Respect the guild master, even though the majority of us don't even know if he or she exists, we still obey his or her rules and orders. How to obtain ranks As the members of the guild steal things and return them to a trusted dealer of the guild they earn money as profit, but also earn the respect of the higher ups of the group and gain their attention. The elite and master thieves will give them special jobs that are available, such as large heists or special commissions from people. Over time by doing this they can obtain higher ranks. Ranks of membership * Recruit * Member * Pickpocket * Intruder * Sneak-thief * Nightwalker * Expert Thief * Veteran Thief * Elite Thief * Master Thief * Guild Master History on Tahc YBWR The Thieves Guild has been dated to be around for hundreds of years, before the Anarki Fleet even broke loose. It all started with a group of people and a woman named Blake Fox, In the underground networks of Nedztral they've recruited, brought stolen items there and even made their base of operations in the network. Eventually they got the attention of the authorities when they became such a large organization that others from all over the world making sanctuaries for the members to stay safe. Osea, WinterIron, even some in Aegis made havens there for the Thieves Guild. And then it began. Notable members * Astrid Scarlet, only member in the guild who is a known assassin, a master thief. * Tickets, the youngest member out of everyone. He is very skilled for his young age, a elite thief. * Kaizo Takenaka, a thief from another world. Dubbed a phantom thief there. Credits Page created by A Perfect Moon Category:Organizations